1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatuses, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to electromechanical, hand-held surgical apparatuses, adapters, devices and/or systems configured for use with removable disposable loading units and/or single use loading units for clamping, cutting and/or stapling tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Currently there are various drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances the electromechanical surgical devices include a reusable handle assembly, and disposable or single-use loading units. The loading units are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
Many of the existing end effectors for use with many of the existing surgical devices and/or handle assemblies are driven by a linear force. For examples, end effectors for performing endo-gastrointestinal anastomosis procedures, end-to-end anastomosis procedures and transverse anastomosis procedures, each typically require a linear driving force in order to be operated. As such, these end effectors are not compatible with surgical devices and/or handle assemblies that use rotary motion to deliver power or the like.
In order to make the linear driven end effectors compatible with surgical devices and/or handle assemblies that use a rotary motion to deliver power, a need exists for adapters and/or adapter assemblies to interface between and interconnect the linear driven end effectors with the rotary driven surgical devices and/or handle assemblies. There is also a need for adapters that include manual retraction, connection, and locking and release mechanisms for coupling to the surgical devices.